wmmafandomcom-20200214-history
Jushin Liger Tribute Show
'''Jushin Liger Tribute Show '''is the fourth major and overall World of Marc Mero event. This show was made in loving memory of Jushin Liger, who was killed by the Brain Tumor at the last show. The main event of the evening saw Mysterious Mark Mero defend his respect against Boyce LeGrande. Event The event was supposed to begin with a video showcasing the career of Jushin Liger, but instead, Marc Mero came out. He revealed that he was seeing the ghost of Jushin Liger right in the middle of the ring. Not just that, but he was once again fighting his brain tumor. Mero would commentate the fight between the two, until the seventeen minute time limit was apparently reached. Hiroshima Nagasaki then made his way to the ring. He said some really bad Japanese about how his favorite game is "Shine My Carny Sensei", when Confederate Justice interrupted him. They were carrying a giant cell, which they placed Nagasaki inside of. They used him as an example of how bad people who have different political opinions can be. The first visible match of the evening saw Yokozuna take on Lex Loser. Yokozuna came out to pyro and ballyhoo, because most of the people in the arena thought he would finally die tonight. Lex underestimated Yokozuna due to his record, and got up in his face. Suddenly, the fat fuck had a heart attack and passed out on top of Loser, which got the three count. Once again, Lex was a total failure in everything in life, fucking idiot. The 100% Boyz came out for a match, when Tommy Dreamer suddenly planted Jerry Lynn with a Dreamer DDT. He went to the mic and said that he is no longer Tommy Dreamer, but Tommy Nightmare. However, despite him attacking Lynn, they will still be a tag team. They then had a match against High Voltage. Jerry Lynn didn't get up from the DDT the entire time, but Tommy Nightmare had enough newfound power to defeat High Voltage all by himself. Backstage, Hollywood was doing whatever Hollywood does backstage. Suddenly, Rocco the Rock and the Yeti surrounded her. They had dramatic penis envy, and they were going to exact their revenge on him. The two suddenly started hugging her from both sides, depriving her of air. They wouldn't let go for minutes, making sure that the damage they would do to him was permanent. By the time they were forced to let go, Hollywood was pronounced dead. At the announcing booth, Mr. Perfect told everyone at the show that he had something to say. He then made fun of a mysterious power known as "JMike" for being an idiot who doesn't know anything. The crowd was very confused, as they had no idea who this JMike character even was. Perfect would motion the crowd to start chanting "JMIKE'S A KNOB! JMIKE'S A KNOB! JMIKE'S A KNOB!". The crowd, fearing death or expulsion, reluctantly agreed to his psychotic demands. The next match on the card saw the debut of "The Blind Wonder" Stevie Ray, as he took on Jimmy Cornette in a handicap blindfold match. In the match, only Stevie would have to wear a blindfold. Although this was meant to give Cornette the advantage, it was soon realized that the blindfold was the one thing that could make Stevie see. Stevie would dominate Cornette, pushing him around the ring for upwards of twenty minutes to show his strength. The blindfold was confiscated from him for fear of further damage. After the match, Chainsaw Charlie started running around backstage looking for Bartholomew Hartsworth. He declared that if Hartsworth didn't give him the legendary price, he would cut him to fucking bits. When he saw Hartsworth, he revved up his chainsaw and started waving it around. The chainsaw accidentally came into contact with Jillian Hall, cutting her in half. The first of many I Wish You To Die matches was held between New Jack the Ripper and Ian Rotten. The two fought through every dangerous object humanly possible, and had to throw each other from scaffolds and knock each other out to win. As the two fought, they both reached up to the scaffolds. Ian Rotten, being a terrible in-ring worker, botched a bodyslam and ended up falling down the scaffold with New Jack in hand. The match was declared a draw, and they had to have a rematch later on. Alex Wright and the Boogie Woogie Man came out to have a nice dance. Nobody really liked it, but Marc Mero was about to fight soon so they tolerated it. However, the party was interrupted by a coked out Matt Borne. Borne started screaming "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I WAS DOINK THE CLOWN ONCE" at the top of his lungs. The two dancers realized that he's a real party pooper and left the arena sad. Because he's always working somewhere else, Alex Wright was never seen again. Finally, the legendary Mysterious Mark Mero came to defend his respect against Boyce LeGrande. The rookie LeGrande showed his worth by lasting more than ten seconds with Mero. However, no matter how strong he is, he could never lace the boots of the omnipotent Mero. Noticeably, Mero did not dedicate his win to Jushin Liger. In fact, nobody dedicated anything to Jushin Liger. Jushin Liger was forgotten about after he had that fight with the Brain Tumor. Results * The Brain Tumor drew with Jushin Liger (17:00) * Yokozuna def. Lex Loser (4:35) * The 100% Boyz def. High Voltage (18:15) * "The Blind Wonder" Stevie Ray def. Jimmy Cornette (19:26) * Ian Rotten drew with New Jack the Ripper in an I Wish You To Die match (18:04) * Mysterious Mark Mero © def. Boyce LeGrande for Marc Mero's Respect (23:28) Category:Events